


Saddest Little Kit

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caregiver Virgil?, Deceit Sanders Is Baby, Hurt/Comfort, Kit Deceit, Like, M/M, Pet Play, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, man i dunno, non-sexual pet play, pure fluff, this is almost all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After an argument with the light sides, Deceit hides in his room and lets himself slip into his pet headspace, desperate to escape his emotions.When Virgil finds a very out-of-character Deceit crying in his closet, he’s immediately determined to help.Maybe they can make this work.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 305
Collections: Anonymous





	Saddest Little Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr, @PaltryPrice  
> Please let me know if you see any glaring issues, and enjoy the soft boys!

“Well that… could have gone better.” 

Virgil was inclined to agree. The light sides had decided to confront Deceit after Remus’ little visit, wanting to know if he had anything to do with the impromptu appearance. What followed was a series of accusations, twisted words, and some fierce defending of the intrusive side on Deceit’s part. After only a few minutes, things had gotten heated. Roman, being the brilliant prince he is, had pulled out his sword to emphasize a threat he’d been making.

Deceit had immediately frozen. Virgil could still remember the shift in his expression, from confident and teasing to cold, frightened shock. 

And just like that, Deceit had disappeared. No witty goodbye, no final words, nothing. He just vanished. It’d left a sour taste in Virgil’s mouth.

Logan had taken to reprimanding Roman for escalating the situation, while Patton was trying to soothe everyone’s nerves. Roman, to his credit, looked rather apologetic, if not a bit confused. But Virgil found it difficult to focus on his fellow light sides. His thoughts immediately shifted to worst-case scenarios and what-ifs, and he found himself itching to go check on Deceit. 

Before he could second-guess himself, Virgil told the others he needed a moment and sank out, ignoring the worried glances they’d sent his way.

Immediately, the ever-present chill of the dark side stung at his face, and he found himself grateful for the jacket he always wore. He realized with a pang of sadness that things were almost exactly the same as he’d left them. The commons’ couch had a few new tears and stains, and the kitchen didn’t seem to be in use anymore, but the hall carried the same smell of mildew, the ceiling still had the same cracks and chips in the paint, and… his old grey door was still at the end of the hall.

Huh.

_Focus, Virgil._ He took a deep breath, forcing his thoughts to clear a bit. He was here to check on Deceit, not to reminisce. 

Making his way down the hall, past Remus’ oozing door and the eerie orange one he’d always avoided, Virgil stood at the entrance to Deceit’s room. He noted, distantly, that it had been repainted. No longer did golden snakes twist across the blackened wood. Now, sunflowers had been carefully painted across the surface, and Virgil recognized the handiwork as Remus’ own.

Despite himself, he smiled.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he closed his eyes and forced himself to knock- once, twice; loud and clear- before calling Deceit’s name.

… No answer.

He repeated the action, beginning to regret coming at all. Once again, he got no response.

Just as he was about to turn back, he heard a door creak down the hall.

He turned, freezing as he took in the pair of red eyes staring him down.

The door opened slowly to reveal Remus, clad in nothing but his boxers, looking like he’d just seen a ghost. In a way, Virgil thought, he had. 

He tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat. What could he even say? 

Luckily, Remus’ surprise eventually seemed to fade, and his shocked look was replaced with a tired, watery gaze. “Something happened, huh?”

He carried on before Virgil could even think to reply. “Should be fine if you just barge in. Hurt him anymore, though, and I’ll make sure you regret it.” And just like that, Remus was gone, his door closed, like it’d never opened at all.

Fighting down the urge to _run, flee, get out of here!,_ Virgil swallowed down his nerves and knocked once again. 

“I’m- I’m gonna come in, okay?” After several moments passed with no response, Virgil took a deep breath and opened the door…

To an empty room.

“That’s not worrying at all,” he mumbled to himself, falling on sarcasm to settle his nerves. Looking around, he couldn’t find any signs of Deceit. The room was clean, looking undisturbed, but had a personal touch he didn’t remember it having before. Pictures of the dark sides were placed around the room in frames, old images of his old self beside Remus and Deceit bringing back memories he’d thought he’d lost. A small smile found its way onto his face, pained but nostalgic all the same. 

A noise brought him out of his thoughts. Freezing, he held his breath, listening out for any other sounds. After a pause, there was the sound of shifting clothes from behind him, and a muffled sniffle nearly made him jump.

Turning around, Virgil realized the sound had to have come from the closet, which was just barely cracked open, the inside appearing completely dark. _Oh god,_ he thought. _This is some horror movie_ _sh*t_.

Slowly, carefully creeping towards the closet, Virgil stayed as quiet as possible. The noises continued, muffled sniffs and shaky breaths mixed with the soft sound of moving fabric. Once he’d finally reached the closet, Virgil slowly reached for the door before pulling it open.

From the darkness, Deceit’s big, watery eyes stared up at him.

He let out a breath he hadn’t meant to hold, willing away all of the nervous energy he’d managed to accumulate. Leaning against the doorframe, Virgil lifted his eyebrows questioningly. “Dude, what are you doing in the closet?”

Deceit just kept staring, glossy eyes leaking a few tears onto the pile of clothes he’d managed to hide himself in. 

“... Deceit?” Virgil let out a nervous laugh. “You okay, man?”

The lying side’s lip wobbled, and Virgil acted on impulse, suddenly finding himself kneeling on the floor and holding his hands out in a placating gesture. “Hey, hey,” he soothed, feeling a horrible ache in his heart as Deceit started crying in earnest. “Oh god, okay, you’re okay, man, you’re-”

A tiny, shaky sob left Deceit’s lips, and Virgil threw caution to the wind.

Holding his arms open like he’d seen Patton do so many times before, he offered the smaller side a small smile. “C’mere, buddy, it’s okay.”

Deceit rushed forwards, practically throwing himself into Virgil’s lap, and suddenly a pair of arms was wrapped around Virgil’s waist, hugging him tight. After taking a moment to process, Virgil loosely wrapped his arms around Deceit’s shoulders, ignoring the fact that the smaller side was now crying into his stomach. Comforting others had never come naturally to Virgil, but…

“I’ve got you, Dee. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” He pulled Deceit closer to him, and the other side quickly maneuvered himself to cling to Virgil’s torso, his head buried in the crook of Virgil’s neck. He held the crying side close, unsure of himself but falling into a caregiving role all the same. 

He let Deceit cry for a bit, holding the smaller side close and rubbing his back in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He’d never seen Deceit so upset, and it was more than a little disconcerting. But Virgil was determined to help his former friend, finding an inner confidence that he’d never felt before as he settled in to take care of the other. 

Once Deceit’s crying seemed to slow down a bit, Virgil spoke again, whispering gentle reassurances of “it’ll be okay,” and “I’m here, Dee. I’ve got you.” After a few beats of silence, Virgil managed to get his thoughts together enough to ask “do you want me to get Remus?”

There was a pause, silent and tense, before Deceit pulled back from him. Virgil’s stomach sank, worried that he’d have to leave Deceit, but the other side just looked confused- dazed, even. His eyes came in and out of focus before he grunted, shaking his head and slumping back against Virgil.

The smaller side didn’t say anything, but he tapped a finger against Virgil’s chest, and Virgil could’ve sworn the message was loud and clear. “ _Only you,_ ” it seemed to mean. And who was Virgil to deny him that?

They stayed together for what could have been an hour, or merely a few minutes, both content to hold onto the other and enjoy the gentle quiet that had taken over the closet. Occasionally, Deceit would make a soft noise and pull himself further into Virgil’s lap, and the larger side would go back to whispering simple, reassuring little phrases until whatever thought Deceit had been bothered by had been chased away.

  
  


Eventually, Virgil felt Deceit pull away from him, and he let the other side go with a little, gentle smile. “You feeling better?” He asked, only to have his breath taken away when Deceit looked up at him with big, innocent eyes. The smaller man cocked his head to the side, his foggy gaze focusing for a moment before his face broke into a big, unabashed smile. With an exaggerated nod, Deceit answered Virgil’s question, and the anxious side found himself smiling too. 

Unfortunately, his brain was still trying to process everything by the time Virgil had decided to open his mouth. Before he could stop himself, he was whispering with an awed, almost reverent voice. “Adorable-”

He didn’t have time to regret his words, however, as Deceit let out a rumbling sound that could only be described as a purr, his eyes getting squinty as he smiled wider, and _oh god_ Virgil’s heart could only handle so much.

It took him a moment to realize the high-pitched strangled sound that had startled the smaller side came from _him._ He was definitely blushing by now, but luckily Deceit didn’t seem to mind, merely soaking in all of the attention, wiggling with excitement in a painfully endearing way. Virgil was going to need Logan to check on his heart after all of this.

Deceit seemed to settle down a bit, once again tucking his head into the crook of Vrigil’s neck, nuzzling at his shoulder. Reaching up with one hand, Virgil gently played with Deceit’s hair, his other hand idly running up and down the other’s back. With Deceit’s content, grumbly purr filling the little room, Virgil relaxed and let himself think.

He couldn’t remember _ever_ seeing Deceit so… open. Soft. It was like he’d stumbled across a completely different side. Gone was the mask that the scaled side always wore, the words he always hid behind nowhere to be found. He was… not _calm_ , exactly, but accepting of his emotions in a way that Virgil had never seen before. Even if he was acting a bit strange (since when did Dee _cuddle?_ ), Virgil quickly decided that it was a good kind of strange. This was a Deceit he wouldn’t mind getting to know- a Deceit he didn’t have to fear, didn’t have to constantly question the motives of. 

Even now, he struggled to understand how he could have seen Deceit as some horrible threat to himself and Thomas. How could something so soft and sweet be the darkness Virgil had come to think of him as?

Maybe Deceit wasn’t as bad as he’d made himself out to be.

A movement dragged Virgil from his thoughts, and he was brought back to the present, where Deceit was twisting around in his hold. Quickly dropping his arm from Deceit’s back, Virgil mussed up the smaller side’s hair before dropping that arm, too, leaving Dee to move as he pleased. The wiggly side looked up at him with a big smile before twisting in his lap, slowly, hesitantly, putting one hand down on the floor. A hint of worry crossed his features, and Deceit looked up at Virgil with strikingly clear eyes. Virgil was quick to offer the other a reassuring smile. “It’s alright, sweetheart.”

While Virgil was busy chastising himself (“ _Sweetheart!?” Where did that come from!?)_ , Deceit returned to staring at his hands. He let out an angry little grumble before sliding out of Virgil’s lap and pressing himself to the floor, his hands balled up into fists. Before Virgil could question him, Deceit sniffed at the anxious side’s sweater, nuzzling it before grumbling. With an adorably grumpy look, he grabbed the fabric with his teeth and tugged.

“Hey!” Virgil quickly moved to stop the other side, shooing him away with his hands. Deceit pulled a very disgruntled face, and Virgil nearly laughed at how _Deceit_ it looked. Instead, he let out a little laugh, pulling the fabric of his hoodie away from his side, ignoring the rush of cold air the action let in. “There, see? You just had to ask.” Deceit looked up at him, his look softening almost immediately, before he ducked back to the floor.

“What’re you-” Before he could finish his thought, Deceit shoved his face into the newly empty area in the hoodie. He wiggled and pressed himself up against Virgil until he was comfortably smushed into his side, the two of them cramped inside of the hoodie together.

Virgil couldn’t stop the snort that left him, nor could he control the laughter that burst out of him. 

“You-” He gasped in a breath, huffing it out in another laugh. “You little snot! You’re all stuck, now! I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

Based off of the very pleased, very rumbly coo that Deceit let out, he was _very_ happy with himself.

They could talk later, Virgil decided. He’d have a serious discussion with Deceit about their relationship and their divide, and he’d make sure he got to see this side of Deceit again, even if he had to work for it.

But for now, he had a very silly side stuck inside of his hoodie with him, and something very precious to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to ask any questions here or on Tumblr! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
